Maurauders
by Zellarest
Summary: James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus' years at Hogwarts from Remus' point of view. On hold, and due to be revised.


**Just so you know, there is no particular point of view, and I do not mean to say that this is told in the ("present") future by writing in past tense, that's just my writing style. I'm hopelessly adept at present-tense, so I write in past, kay? Yes, I plan to write this from their first year to their seventh, and will try to follow the very obscure storyline Ms. Rowling has drawn. Not much, in other words. I totally welcome constructive criticism and totally expect it. And, just so you know, the Harry Potter Wikipedia didn't give me Lupin's eye color, so I improvised. And **_**I know **_**they (Lily and James) met in the Great Hall and what not, but this is my version, so get over it. Oh, right. Disclaimer as follows.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any rights to Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form (besides my dvds of course) and any copyright infringement is unintentional. **

Remus John Lupin, tall even at eleven, twiddled with the loose strings of his shabby, second-hand (even though it was probably ninth-hand it was so worn) robes. He was indescribably nervous, as he was under heavy pressure as it was without knowing that going to a school with hundreds of students, with the chance of biting any one, any time of any day (as long as it was a full moon.) He grew- if possible- even more nervous as he realized Dumbledore had risked everything- his job, his reputation, his trustworthiness- on the whim that nothing would go wrong during his transformations. If anything were to go wrong, Remus would never forgive himself. Biting someone- even on accident- would condemn them to his life. A life of resentment to and from the others of his kind, disgust from other wizards, and containment every month during that damned full moon. No wife, no children, no close friends. His life was literally ruined the day Fenrir Greyback bit him. He lingered on the 'no friends' statement. It was unfortunately necessary. What were the chances of him getting any friends anyways-

"Is this compartment reserved?" a firm, but light-hearted, voice interrupted his thoughts. Remus' head whipped up, alarmed. He calmed somewhat as he realized it was a- rather confident-looking- boy around his age. His robes looked perfectly tailor-made just for him, probably expensive as hell. He went on, rushing his words slightly. "Due to certain circumstances, I do not wish to sit in some- however accommodating- compartments." he paused, giving him a one-over. Remus did the same.

The boy was taller than the average height of an eleven-year old. He had unruly raven hair, hazel eyes, and rather light skin. He was in stark contrast to the other boy who had lightly brown hair, deep grey eyes, diminished and pale skin tone, and tall but thin posture.

The boy gave him an encouraging smile. Remus paused, weighing the chances of consequences.

"Sure." he agreed, smiling slightly. The boy grinned, dragging his trunk and pitch-black owl. He put them both over the seat, and sat across from him.

"I'm James. James Potter. You?" he asked confidently, offering a hand. Remus blinked, amazed.

"Remus. Remus Lupin." he shook his hand, grinning at James and becoming ever happier when he grinned back.

"You chaps have a seat left or no? I do not wish to sit with my bloody sisters and their friends." another boy said, leaning on the slider door's frame, frowning slightly. He was tall, surprisingly well-built, darkly handsome boy with long, lustrous ebony hair.

"Oh, sure." James shrugged, throwing Remus a questioning look. Remus nodded, shrugging.

"Thanks, mates. Name's Sirius." he shook each boy's hand.

"James." he greeted with a mischievous grin.

"Remus." he followed with a sheepish one. And it was then that they became a trio.

After an hour or so, after the trolley came (naturally the boys had bought enough candy to occupy half of a seat), conversation picked up. The trio realized they had much in common, Remus never mentioning hide nor hair of his life-long predicament, besides Remus' 'obsession' with reading.

"But really, how can you just _sit_ there and... _read_? The prospect is just-"

Sirius stopped suddenly, interrupted by a shuddering sob. It was high-pitched, an obvious clue to the gender of the owner, and James was up in an instant, having the compartment door open in a matter of seconds. Remus stood, along with Sirius, to get a better look.

A girl sat on the floor outside the compartment, sobbing. She had wickedly bright ginger hair that was long and curly, along with beautiful, almond-shaped, emerald green eyes.

"Are- I'm sorry, are you _crying_?" James asked the girl softly, kneeling down to become eye-level with her, a look of sincerity on his face.

"Oh-oh yes. I'm sorry," she sniffed. "did I bother you?" her eyes were all puffy and red, and her face was flushed.

"No, but why are you crying?" he inquired, offering a hand. She took it and he led her into their compartment. Everyone sat down, Sirius next to Remus, James across from Sirius, and Lily next to James.

"My friend, he told- told me he wouldn't be my friend if I was-wasn't in Sly-slytherin!" she sniffed. James scoffed and Sirius scowled. Remus smiled sadly.

"Than he is not a very good friend, is he now?" she smiled as if resisting a giggle. She shook her head lightly, wavy locks shaking as well.

"Well then, you're welcome to stay with us." Remus offered, elbowing Sirius when he frowned. Lily seemed as though she was going to politely refuse so he continued, "It's no problem at all." insistently. This made her smile, her sniffles ceasing.

"Oh, nearly forgot. I'm James. James Potter." he offered a hand to the girl, who shook it.

"Remus. Remus Lupin. Pleasure." he offered his hand, and she shook it gladly.

"Sirius." he said shortly but openly. He did not offer his hand, but instead shook hers.

"Lily. Lily Evans." she said clearly, grinning.

James wanted to say '_that's a pretty name, Lily._' but didn't. Instead he said,

"Nice name, Flower." grinning at her slight scowl. He handed her a cauldron cake.

"Who is this 'friend'?" Sirius asked, having a rather miffed look upon his features. Lily's expression faltered, but before she got to answer-

A boy, panting heavily and looking all sweaty and flustered, burst into their compartment rather rudely.

"Have any of you seen a gir-" the boy stopped in his tracks, expression becoming one of relief and glee as he spotted the young girl.

"Lily! I've been looking everywher-"

"Go away Sev!" she snapped, demeanor one of irritation. The boy's expression became confused.

"Is this the git who said that?" Sirius asked, on his feet as though ready to step between Lily and 'Sev'.

"Yes." she answered, rather unnecessarily. "Severus Snape."

"Ah. So, you want to be in Slytherin, eh?" James asked Severus. The boy was already in his robes, hair like black curtains, greasy and oily. His eyes were pitch-black and looked cold as a cellar.

"Yes." he replied, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"What house would you like to be in, Sirius?" James asked him in a casual manner.

"Well, since my family were all Slytherins, being Blacks, as long as it isn't Hufflepuff-" he paused, rather speculative. "No, I think I'd have to go to Gryffindor, given an option. What about you?" he asked smugly.

"And here I thought you were alright!" James exclaimed, appearing scandalized. Sirius shrugged. "Personally, I'd want to be in Gryffindor; Where the brave dwell at heart. Like my dad." he said proudly, holding up and examining an imaginary sword.

Severus snorted, face twisted into a sneer.

"Got a problem, git-wad?" James snapped, mouth in a frown.

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy..."

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius sneered. James snickered, Lily scowled furiously, and Remus laughed.

"Come on Sev. These guys are jerks." she continued to scowl, grabbing Severus' hand and stomping out of the compartment.

"See ya later, Snivellus!"

"Isn't she feisty." James muttered.

"Matches her hair." Sirius snickered. Remus narrowed his eyes at James, smiling knowingly.

"Why are your cheeks so red, eh James?" he inquired, making him blush an even deeper scarlet.

"Wha- I- erm... I dunno what you're on about Remus." he evaded, failing miserably not to blush.

"Uh hm." he murmured, unconvinced. Sirius glanced between them, clueless. It took a moment to click in his head.

"You _like_ her!" he practically shouted accusingly at James, grinning.

"Wha- _wha_- I don't- No I- _Shut up_!" he ordered, his entire face a vivid scarlet.

"Yeah yeah." Sirius muttered, about as convinced as Remus.

_..._

**End of Chapter**


End file.
